Blindspot
History Little is known of the origin of Blindspot but what is known is that she and Sunfire had worked with Rogue and Mystique back when Sunfire was still working with his uncle, Tomo Yoshida, and Rogue was a member of the Brotherhood. Blindspot had the ability to erase and restore memories at will. The four were on a mission to steal Lord Dark Wind's adamantium bonding process. Mystique later cut her ties with Blindspot who she did not trust. Since she always erased her tracks once a contract ended, Blindspot wiped the minds of everyone who was involved so no one would remember her. Blindspot discovered that Lord Dark Wind wanted all four dead for trying to steal his adamantium process. Realizing how the others would be in danger, as they had no memory of the mission to steal Dark Wind's technology, Blindspot went to Japan to erase his memory of the ordeal. On arrival, she discovered that his daughter, who was now Lady Deathstrike, had already killed him. Blindspot erased Deathstrike's memories as well. However, the cyborg Deathstrike, who was more machine than woman, was able to restore her memories in the same way one would reboot a hard drive. Deathstrike kidnapped Blindspot, who released a photo of Sunfire, Rogue, and Mystique to attract their attention so they would try to save her. Although, Mystique apparently never came, Rogue met Sunfire (whose reputation was ruined by the photograph) in Tokyo to try to discover who was responsible. They ran into Lady Deathstrike who, in a heated battle, cut off Sunfire's legs, leaving him in a critical condition. Rogue surrendered to Deathstrike, who imprisoned the two. It was there that Rogue met Blindspot, who restored Rogue's memories and explained what was happening. When Deathstrike discovered that the three were not actually responsible for stealing the adamantium bonding process, she tried to kill them to destroy any evidence of what she had done. A weak Sunfire asked Rogue to absorb his powers so she could properly battle Deathstrike (Rogue had previously lost the powers of Carol Danvers that she had taken). Rogue was hesitant, worried that she would harm Sunfire, but Blindspot pushed her lips onto Sunfire's face, causing her to absorb all his powers and possibly killing him. With these powers, Rogue now also contained Sunfire's personality (as she once had Danver's personality within her). Sunfire's personality controlling her, Rogue went out to get revenge on Deathstrike, severely injuring her. The X-Men arrived in time to intervene, but Blindspot erased Rogue's memories of being an X-Man, causing her to see her teammates as her enemies. After a brief altercation, Rogue and Bindspot left, during which Blindspot revealed what she had done to Rogue. She claimed that she'd done it to 'save' Rogue from Professor Xavier's 'brainwashing', arguing that Rogue and her were both takers by their very natures, but Rogue refused to leave with her; having absorbed some of the X-Men during the fight, she knew that they genuinely saw her as a friend, and wasn't willing to decide her life without knowing what she'd be giving up by leaving the X-Men. Swayed by this argument, Blindspot restored Rogue's memories and she told the X-Men what had happened to Sunfire. They went to where Rogue last saw Sunfire, but his body was missing, leading some of the X-Men to believe he was somehow still alive. When asked what had happened to Blindspot, Rogue explained that she had simply allowed Blindspot to depart, leaving her old friend her current X-Man uniform as a memento. It is unknown if Blindspot retained her mutant powers after M-Day. Powers and Abilities Powers Blindspot is able to selectively absorb the memories of others and store them within her own mind. After she absorbs them she can "keep" the memories indefinitely or "give" them to others, even if they do not belong to the person or people she is giving them to. According to Lady Deathstrike she must be touching the person she is altering, and it must be an organic body part. Because of this most of Deathstrike's body is immune to her power. The person affected is generally unaware that something is 'missing'. However some seem to know that their memories have been altered. Blindspot is unaffected by Rogue's absorption power, but Rogue is vulnerable to Blindspot's powers. Abilities She appears to be skilled as a conspirator and she said she has made billions of dollars with her power. Category:Mutants Category:De-Powered by M-Day Category:Brotherhood